New Student on Deck
by kitax13
Summary: Because of a rooming specification Cody is assigned to room with someone he never expected. Cody/OFC (T for language) rewriting and continuing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know it's been a while and didn't really write anything new, but heres a better version on chapters 1 and 2 in one chapter :)

* * *

The room was surprisingly larger than the boys had expected on a cruise ship. Granted it was a lobby, but it really made them feel at home. It was relatively empty the week before ship off. Only the lobby manager and a bell-hop stood around in the lobby. The manager yawned into his hand and looked at his watch. He took a look around before walking slowly off to a room behind the desk. The two boys—both blonde, tall, and quite innocent looking—leaned against the desk discussing the tour that they had just been on. The room that was shown to them was large and spacious and the pool on deck was huge and crystal clear. The slightly tall of the boys tried to bring up the wonderful looking class rooms, as they were only on the ship to go to school in the first place, but the other stopped him mid-sentence with claim of a headache. Neither boy noticed the bell-hop slither up behind the desk and prop himself up in front of them, until he started shuffling a deck of cards, flashily. He tossed them from one hand to the next as he stared the boys down with a toothy grin. He seemed like he could have worked in Vegas as a black-jack dealer.

"Hey boys, I'm Luke." He said dealing the cards out into three separate piles before sifting them all together. The boy with the headache was quickly taken in by Luke's display of card handling, while the other rolled his eyes at his brother's attention span.

"I'm Zack," Said the boy staring intently at the cards shuffle back and forth and as a second thought he added, "And this is my brother, Cody." Cody sighed at his name being given to a total stranger but wasn't going to bother with complaining. "Nice skills, could you teach me?" Zack asked almost too sweetly. The bellhop's smile widened and he stopped shuffling. Cody shook his head and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You're stupid, Zack. It takes smarts to learn these kinds of things," He kind of spat out 'things' as if he was talking about flower arranging or designing. His brother laughed and displaced Cody's hand.

"Then show me how it's done, oh Brain-Master." Zack hailed him sarcastically. Cody rolled his eyes and turned to the bell-hop who had laid out three cards. The one in the middle was turned up and was the king of hearts.

"It's easy," said Luke, "You find the red card and I'll teach you guys how to shuffle with the rest." He folded his hands in front of him on the desk. "Now if you lose, you pay me five dollars." He said with a shrug. Cody squirmed a little at the possibility of losing five dollars out of his own money. Zack smacked him on the arm and urged him forward, with a smirk. The smirk irritated Cody into reaching into his pocket and dropping a five dollar bill on the counter. Luke smiled and flipped the card over so that they all sat face down. He commenced to shuffle them back and forth slowly for a few seconds before quickly changing his pace to inhuman speeds. When he was done, Cody looked down at the cards with a frown. He had no idea what the hell was happening to him right now and he didn't like it. He pointed to the card on his right but when Luke flipped it over, it revealed the king of clubs. Zack laughed next to him as Luke swept up Cody's money.

"If you think it's so easy, than why don't you do it?" Cody asked, annoyed at his ineptitude. Zack and Luke shrugged at the same time and exchanged a smile. Zack dropped another five on the counter and Luke shuffled again. Cody was sure that it was faster even than when he had gone, and was even more sure of his brother's loss of money. When Luke was done, he leaned on the counter and waited for Zack's response. His fingers drummed against the cream marble as Zack ran a hand through his hair.

"If I get this right, can I have that five dollars and the lesson?" Zack asked, almost as if he knew he couldn't win. His smile was halfhearted and Cody knew he was being too obvious. Luke must have felt sorry for the kid because he agreed rather quickly. Zack's smile was suddenly confident as soon as he did. He pointed to the same spot Cody had pointed to and Luke's face fell. He knew what was happening. He flipped the card over to reveal the king of hearts and he sighed. The ten dollars from the counter were scooped up and shoved into Zack pocket before he leaned against the marble and stared innocently up at the bell-hop. "Thanks Luke, now about those lessons," Zack started before a call came from behind the counter. It was the manager.

"Luke, get back here and help me unpack these boxes!" came a gruff voice from the door." Luke's face lit up at the request.

"Maybe next time, Zack." He said with a wink before disappearing off to where the manager was. Zack rolled his eyes before turned to his brother and laughing. Cody seemed to be set on pouting. His lower lip was out and he avoided his brother's eyes.

"Oh come off it, Cody," Zack hissed smacking his brother in the arm. He pulled out a five from his pocket and shoved it down into his brother's. "I'm not keeping the money so we're cool right?" Cody sighed but smiled across to his brother.

"Yeah, whatever." Cody said as they walked slowly towards the Lobby exit. The doors opened before them and a girl stood and arm's length away. She had long black hair and a chain link scarf on, but the boys couldn't find much more detail as she darted toward them.

""Oh hey," she said," you're tall and lanky. Perfect!" She said and threw her arm around Cody. "Hey Babe, how yah doing?" she asked like she had known him for a very long time. Cody couldn't respond. For the love of god, he had a hot girl hanging around his neck and he couldn't say anything. Three older boys ran through the door after the girl and stopped hastily in front of Zack, Cody, and the mysterious girl. The one in the front was obviously the leader, in designer jeans and a nice sweater. The two behind him were larger and heavy seat, like wrestlers. Their faces showed no emotion as the leader walked coolly up to the group. He pulled a small rose from behind his back and held it out to the girl.

"Please Alexandra, will you listen to me?" he asked sweetly with a shining white smile. The girl just stood there leaning against Cody.

"Jake, I already told you, I've got a boyfriend." she responded, leaning her head on Cody's shoulder. He tried to pull away slightly but that made the girl hold on all the tighter. "Besides, even if I didn't, I could never like someone like you." She spat out the last part with venom, none of the five boys would have expected. She turned slightly away from Jake and gave a wink to Zack and Cody, making them feel even less comfortable in the situation.

"So this," Jake started " is the boyfriend I've been hearing so much about." he continued with a mischievous smile, "I'm sorry, I can't seem to remember his name, would you mind telling me?" The girl, Alexandra's grip on Cody's arm tightened but she didn't show her duress in her face. She spouted out the first name that came to mind.

"This is Cody." She said slinking behind him, wrapping her arms around his stomach. She was maybe an inch taller than he was so she rested her chin on his shoulder. It fit just like a puzzle piece and that made Cody's face turn a slight pink shade. Her hair tickled his neck softly and that pulled a smile on to his face. Jack scowled slightly and dropped his rose on the ground before turning to leave with his "friends" in tow.

"Thanks." She said into Cody's ear as she pulled her arms from around him. Cody wanted to grab her wrists and pull them back around his abdomen, but found himself limp at the thought. His hands fell to his sides and once again her silky black hair lingered across his neck, tickling its way down his shirt slightly and delivering a chill up his spine and down his legs to his toes. She took three steps away from him and Zack, and realized the oddness of the situation. She looked at the boys with admiration and confusion. In front of her stood a strange mirror image. Zack and Cody were twins; identical twins. Obviously you can tell the difference between them, but the sight was jarring. She looked back and for the between them both. Back and forth. Back and forth. She raised a dark colored eyebrow and smiled a crooked grin that hinted at something of her personality.

"Trippy." She said, happily. She snaked her hand behind Cody's neck and brought her pointer finger to her lips. She pressed a kiss against it and then placed it on his lips. "Really," she continued with just the right look. "…thanks. "She turned slowly and her black high-heels clicked as she walked through the tiled, arch like doorway of the lobby. Her knitted chain link scarf blew as the breeze swept through the room. The twins stood frozen in their shoes.

"Did she just-?" Zack started, having trouble to find the words. There was no response from his brother, who stood with his hand slightly swaying in the air.

"Bu-"Cody stuttered. "she-, bu- wah?" His hands dropped and his jaw dropped farther. "Did she just-?" He asked, mimicking his brother, unintentionally. Zack stared at Cody for a while before shaking his head like he was trying to get a spider out of his hair. He laughed softly.

"Oh wow, Dude. If that girl wasn't just hiding out from that rich Kid, I would be so scared." He patted Cody on the chest, gave him a smile, and walked out of the lobby. Cody stuttered more for more obvious words but couldn't find any for his situation.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed it, please tell me how you liked it... if you did.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Here's the next part! I tried to make it as close to 1000 words as possible ;) I really hope that you like it and it lives up to expectations(if you have any?)_

* * *

It was five in the morning and the sun was barely coming up over the horizon, reflecting against the open seas. A strange mixture of cold and warm colors filled the Harbor that was packed full of boats save but a section that was rented out for the loading events of the day. Because the S. S. Tipton was setting off today, the whole harbor was like a party. Balloons lined the walkways and a red carpet was laid out for the students. A large area was sectioned off where the students stood with their families, awaiting boarding instructions. Somewhere near the front, close to the water, and to the far left was the Martin family. Cody, Zack and their mother, Carey, huddled together for warmth as the crew finished boarding in front of them. The boy's father was on the road with his band and unable to send the boys off even though he wanted to so very much. Their parents were obviously separated, but it never bothered the boys, thought they never talked about it much.

A small squat woman in black pencil skirt and red sweater, quickly walked her way up to the front of the crowd. Her heels clicked all the way onto the platform that lead to the ship. There was a podium on the sort-of-stage but when she walked up to it, she simply stood near it. It wasn't hard to tell that this was because it would have been too tall for her at the angle the crowd saw her. She smiled so that even the people at the back of the group could see her pearly whites. She cleared her throat into the microphone that was settled on her ear, and began to speak.

"Welcome everyone, to the grand first voyage of the S. S. Tipton," she spoke with a cutesy voice that matched her stature. The Zack and Cody looked between themselves with grimaces.

"Does she kind of freak you out too?" asked Zack, picking up his bag from the ground. Cody nodded enthusiastically in response. He picked up his own bag that matched his brother's, but with less rips and tears. The lady continued speaking as Carey hugged each of the boys tightly. This was her usual goodbye but stronger than usual.

"So I will call out all of the students on the list from A to Z. When you hear your name, come forward and I'll tell you which way to enter the boat; on the right ramp or the left ramp." She gestured behind her where the red carpet ended and two ramps next to each other, led up to the boat. Cody and Zack dropped their bags back down and sat on top of them. If it was going in alphabetical order, this was going to take a while to get to their name; Martin. The woman pulled her clear plastic clipboard from under her arm. She placed her forefinger in the middle of the writing and trailing it up to the top of the list. She called out the first seven names.

_-Abbot, Andria_  
_-Agnew, Zeke_  
_-Alf, Promise_  
_-Amatol, Jack_  
_-Ash, Alex_  
_-Attics, Joan_  
_-Awning, Angela_

That was it for the A's as the seven walked forward. They were directed to the left, right, left, right, right left, left. All of the teenagers were of distinguishable sex, but There was another though, dressed in a hoodie and baggy jeans. He\she (Neither Cody nor Zack knew which) walked to the woman and carried, what looked like, a short conversation with her. The woman gave the person a look as if they had just slapped her so hard, her jaw broke and fell open. She flipped through her papers furiously; back and forth between forms that could have been admission or medical based. She looked to the list of names. Her fingers flew unnecessarily fast. The woman gave an uneasy look to the person who handed her a folded up piece of paper. She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair before pointing him or her to the stairs to her right. The hooded person picked up their Black and Blue canvas bag and started the long walk up to the ship. Zack pulled himself out from his mother's grasp and straightened his jacket. Cody gave Carey another large squeeze before pulling away. They landed together just in time to start pictures. Both of the boys sighed in exasperation before smiling to the best of their exhausted abilities.

When the woman had finally gotten to the M's, she was sitting, along with three fourths of the remaining crowd. The boys were called and to Cody's delight, he was called first. Zack on the other hand didn't even care. He was snoring on his brother's shoulder and Zack's snoring was not as tolerable as you'd think. It sounds almost like cat's being thrown into a paper shredder- down a few octaves. They turned to their mother and she gave them a sad smile. She didn't really like the idea of this when she thought about it for this long. They gave their mother a kiss each and a look over the shoulder, before heading to the front of the crowd. There were twelve M names and they were near the front. As soon as they got up to the woman, she was still smiling, but now in a much less friendly manner. She handed each of the boys keys to their room and pushed them along onto the right ramp; both of them. They looked back to their mom and smiled as she waved broadly back at them. The first steps to their new lives were about to be taken.

* * *

_So I really really like those things called reviews. I know they're not very common, but they make me feel good. If you have any input, that would be great. Hey if you feel like it, tell me all of my grammar and spelling mistakes! _


	3. Chapter 3

Mix up in the rooming

Zack and Cody stood in the middle of the male's rooming hall. Zack reached his hand out to his brother and gave a slightly sarcastic sad face.

"Well," he said, "I guess this is it." Cody lifted his hand and firmly shook his brother's, giving him a small look of actual sadness. "I cant believe I'm saying this but, 'm gonna miss you man." They gave each other looks of recognition and turned slowly around… to there rooms… opposite each others in the hallway. Wow, you've to love plot writers.

Cody took in his surroundings with his first step into his new dorm room. The first thing he noticed was that he had a room mate. His room mates bags where set at the end of the bed closer to the bathroom. Cody was fine with that because if there was something wrong with the boat, he would be closer to the door. Its not like he didn't care about his room mate, and its not like anything that bad would happen anyway, it just calmed his nervs knowing he was at least a little safe.

His room mate was taking a shower so he had time to set up his stuff. There where two beds, like he noticed before. Between them was a bedside table and above that a port hole over looking the beautiful ocean they would soon be taking off on. Cody placed his alarm clock on his side of the table along with one of his favorite books for some leisurly reading and began hanging up his clothes from his bag.

After 15 minutes of hanging, all of Cody's clothes were in there place and he had just enough time to read the next chapter in his book. He opened his book and there was a noise. First a loud squeek, then a pop of some sorts and then the water from the shower stopped. Cody shrugged it off and settled down on his bed, book in hand.

_Charlete grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her. "Please Domanic! I can't live with out you!" she said in her deep toned voice. He turned his face away and a tear fell from her eye. "Please just tell me why"-_

Cody's train of thought was un-railed as the door to the bathroom slid open to reveal his room mate.

His first reaction was that he was in the wrong room, then his mind told him he had fallen asleep on the soft twin sized bed (no pun intended). He looked at his room mate and back at the bed. He closed his eyes "Im asleep, Im asleep." He thought to himself. "In a second Ill wake up and see my new room mate. My room mate will be a guy, a guy." Cody squinted his left eye as if he was afraid he hadn't woken up.

There she was, the girl from the lobby. Only her hair was wrapped up and she was only wearing a towel. This couldn't be good, something must have gone wrong on the list. There must have been a mix up in the rooming. Cody looked at the girl from head to toe. He would have said something like "Hello," or "Why in hell are you in my room?" but he was speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

Working well with men

"Hey." She said nonchalantly, walking over to her bed. "Could you hand me that?" she asked Cody and pointed to a small comb on her side of the bedside table. She slowly pulled the towel from around her head and shook out her long shiny black hair while Cody slowly reached over to the comb. She laughed as he handed it to her with a shaky hand.

"You ok?" she asked running the comb through her hair with a smile on her face. She turned around and slid open her closet paused for a moment and closed it again. She laughed to herself and opened her duffel bags with all of her clothes in them. Cody watched as she pulled a pair of dark jeans, a white tank top, some band t-shirt, and of course some personal items of clothes. This definitely helped him find his voice.

"Why are you in my room?" He asked without taking his eyes off of her face. She stopped and looked at him like he had just said something really stupid.

"Ummm," she said zipping up her bag. "It's my room too." She said, almost a question. "I guess they didn't tell you." She laughed to her self again.

Cody gave her a confused look and a purely shocked look appeared on her face. "Oh wow, they really didn't tell you. Huh." She laughed again "On my resume I wrote that I couldn't room with girls because," she hesitated. "I don't work well with men."

Cody thought for a second. Looked back at her and cocked an eyebrow up.

"Wouldn't it make it easier to room with girls the-" He said stopping on the last word, finally realizing what she meant. "Your gay." He said more to himself then to her. He had tried to think of a more… sensible word for it but none came in mind. The funny thing was the girl's reaction. She laughed.

"Well, no." she said when she calmed down more slightly from her fit. "I just told them that. I really didn't want to room with a girl. But hey, it _was _my moms idea."

"wha- eh" he said. "wa-wait! What are you doing?" Cody threw his hands in front of his face as the girl slipped her towel off her naked body. The girl looked confusedly at him as he fussed over her actions but then remembered that was she just did was probably not the best in this situation.

"Oh wow," she said pulling on her underwear in a matter of seconds. "Just, just hold on for one second, okay?" she scrambled with her shirt, almost sticking her head through an armhole. And then her two sizes to big pants.

"Ok," she said. "All good. Sorry about that." Cody slowly made a crack between his middle and ring fingers, exposing to him what a girl looks like, dressing in less then one minute. The girl, Cody remembered the name Alexandra, stood holding her pants high in one hand. Her Tight shirt hanging slightly to the right, inside out, and it was quite obvious that she did not have time to put on her bra.

_That's better than nothing, I guess. _Cody thought pulling both of his hands off of his face slowly. He gave her a very sarcastic smile, very out of character, and then remembered the very important conversation that somehow was forgotten.

"I do have to say," she said, half laughing. "Your really jumpy for a gay guy." Her words slowly seeped into Cody's brain. Why would she think he was gay? Did he look it?

She must have realized he was confused because that, in turn, made her confused. He laughed a little but stifled it with his sleeve.

"I'm not gay." He said pointing to him self and shaking his head back and forth. "Do… I look like it?" he wasn't sure weather he wanted to hear this but he could take it.

"Wha- what?" she stuttered, "No! No! Most definitely not." She genuinely didn't mean anything by what she had said. She figured that if they had roomed her with him that he had to be gay. And that's exactly how she told it. "

I just figured, I guess." She said shrugging. "I mean, if they roomed me with you I just figured you would be gay too. Though I'm not actually gay, I just really did not want to stay with one of those girls and their Teen Magazine personalities. Oh, and now I'm just acting spastic. Sorry I do that."

At the end of her rant like session she took one long gasp for air and let it our slowly. She looked back up at Cody and he cracked a smile and kind of shuffled into a laugh.

Cody wasn't really sure how things where going to work out but it wouldn't be to hard adjusting… oh who was he kidding. He was freaking out! And oh god! What would his girlfriend think? She was definitely going to kill him, even though he definitely had nothing to do with this.

This whole situation definitely confused him.


	5. Chapter 5

Cody's Psychic Room Mate.

"uummm..." Alexandra, or so she was called by her follower earlier that day, stuttered and looked around the room. Cody had already hung all of his clothes in the closet and arranged a few books on the bedside table. "uh-" she continued "Hold on just a moment." she said with an awkward smile. she grabbed the clothes she couldn't get on in 5 seconds and walked briskly to the bathroom again. steam escaped as the door opened and closed and Cody fell backwards on to his new bed.

"Oh. My. God." he whispered to himself. He replayed the last 10 minutes in his head. _Walked into the room, hung up my clothes, got out my book and met my room mate._ He thought closing his eyes trying to remember every last moment. _Room mate's a girl, Room mate's gay, Room mate's NOT gay._ Cody sighed and rubbed his temples with his forefingers, so confusing. he continued his thoughts again._ Room mate's not gay but didn't want to stay with other girls. blah- blah- blah- towel drop._

"Whoa-" Cody said loudly to himself sitting up on the bed. "Don't need to go into that, do we?" the bathroom door clicked open and Alexandra stepped out, less than gracefully, tripping on the carpeting. Cody lurched to help but found himself unable to move.

"I'm OK!" she muttered quietly to herself. she stood to her normal posture and carefully walked over to the bed. "OK," she sighed sitting on the end of her mattress facing Cody. She studied Cody's face for a second and put her hand on her chin, like she was trying to figure out where she had seen him before. "OH!" she exclaimed opening her mouth wide. she smiled rolled her eyes at her own stupid joke she was about to make.

"Hi, I'm Alexandra Ash, but you can call me Alex." she said holding out her hand for him to shake. Cody's mind flashed to the beginning of the role call for rooming. he remembered the natural gender person being called up during the A's, Alex Ash. "And I do believe your name was Cody?" she laughed at her own joke and he grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, actually," Cody said shaking Alex's hand. "I'm Cody Martin." She dropped her jaw at this. His name was actually Cody, she must be psychic, she told herself. She smiled goofily and he couldn't help laughing. "Nice to meet you, i guess." Cody said slowly taking in his predicament. He had to do something, anything, other than what he was doing right now.

"Um," he began "I'm going to go explore the ship or something... see you later..." he stood up slowly and walked zombiely to the door. Alex raised her hand as to stop him but he was already out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Both doors on either side of the hall slammed shut as the twins walked out of their new rooms. Zack had come in hopes of leaving his new room-mate, the dude was a total girl,He thought. Cody was escaping his confusion and hopefully cooling off his brain after all that thinking back and forth between reasons for his room-mate actually being a girl. Zack and Cody, both turned after closing their door and jumped at the sight of their brother. They showed their shock in different ways but both calmed down with a long exhale.

"Zack!" Cody said sternly, "you should be more careful in the hall way, someone could get hurt." He crossed his arms and Zack rolled his eyes.

"Oh please!" Zack argued back leaning against his door. "You just did the exact same thing I did." Cody opened his mouth to respond but Zack cut him off for the Millionth time.

"So how's your room-mate?" Zack questioned with a weird look in his face. With the word room-mate, Zack had forced Cody's heart to speed. "I wish we had signed up before-hand. I hear that if your early you can ask for a single room. Anyway, my room-mate is a total girl, I mean even more than you! Seriously he-" Zack stopped in his tracks and gaped in Cody's direction. Cody knew that face. It was Zack's What the- face. Cody grimaced and turned to face his now open room door. Alex stood standing in the doorway holding Cody's jacket that he had forgotten in the room. She smiled and handed Cody his jacket and walked up to Zack with his mouth still wide open.

"Be careful not to bite your tongue." she said to Zack, holding out her hand. "I'm Alexandra, but you can call me Alex." Zack closed his mouth and took Alex's hand.

"N-Nice to-" He stuttered out but choked up on the meet. "I-I-I'm Z-Zack."

"Nice to meet you too." Alex said, laughing slightly. "I'm cody's room-mate. please take care of me." she smiled and nodded her head at him. She turned to Cody and smiled even bigger. "Now try to remember this more often, its kind of chilly out." She tussled Cody's blond hair and walked passed him into their room. Zack stood dumbstruck with his hand hanging in mid air infront of him. Cody face-palmed himself and raised his hand to zack's face.

"Please. Please, don't ask." Cody said before he started to walk for the door to the deck.

"uh, OK." Zack said slowly following his brother. "Sooo..." he continued, as Cody opened the door for him. "What just happened?"

"Zack-" Cody grouled, slamming the door on Zack's face.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't know ok?" Cody half yelled to his brother as they explored the fiesta deck. They had stumbled upon it in Cody's haste for fresh air. He tried to explane the situation to his brother. He just couldn't get the right words out.

"How can you not know?" Zack yelled back, leaning over the railing. He turned toward his brother, who was now pacing back and forth on the hardwoord flooring. "Your room mate is a girl! litterally!" he started to join his brother in his pacing but he stopped himself. "You have to know. I know you do." He stared intentely at his brother and Cody stopped his pacing. He had guilty written all over his face.

"I- I dont know if I can tell you." Cody said. What was the use of maing up this excuse? All he had to do was tell him that she was pretending to be gay so that she wouldnt have to room with girly-girls. Why was it so hard for him?" "She-" he tried to say, what was it? "She said that she's gay!" he blurted out, completely out of context. His brother was taken back by Cody's sudden out burst, but he soon calmed down. He smiled and sighed.

"oh phew-" he said to Cody's surprise. "I was thinking something was going on here, like the universe hated me or something." he started pacing in small circles. "So she's gay..." he said, and Cody started to feel relieved deep down somewhere in him. "That makes total sence!" He yelled throwing his hand over Cody's shoulder "That's why she chose you to be her fake boyfriend yesterday!" The word fake dug into his mind. Also the word boyfriend, reminding him that he shouldn't be feeling these things. "She obviously isn't attracted to men, or she would have chosen me!" Zack continued, with a smile. Cody rolled his eyes and dropped his brothers arm off his shoulder. He walked toward the door and Zack stumbled after him.

"Yeah, wouldnt that make everything easier..." Cody said, just barely catching Zack's attention.

"Dude, I kind of feel bad for you." Zack said as he closed the door behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

"attention students, classroom time will begin in five minutes." said a womans voice over the P.A. system. Cody stirred from sleep in his new sea school room. Yesterday was only a bad dream. Today he and his room mate would go to school and be lab partners, and math-buddies. The shower ran in the bathroom as Cody sat up in bed. His room mates stuff was all put away in an orderly fashion. Nothing sat out other than a dark blue retainer case on the night stand. Since Cody had showered last night before bed he only needed one minute to get dressed and he would be at school early. The shower popped off like in Cody's dream, but he knew that when the door opened he would have a normal room mate, not a girl. And that his only problem was dealing with his girlfriend about haveing a dream of another girl. He pulled on his clothes as the door to the bathroom opened. With his shirt still over his head he stuck out his hand to shake.

"nice to meet you, I'm Cody." he said to his room mate, who grabbed his hand and shook it as cody pulled the shirt over his head. He was only a little surprised at what he saw.

"hmmm, I think we've done this before." Alex said pulling her hand back. she was fully dressed this time and she smiled back at him. "but oh well. Hi, I'm Alexandra." she smiled and placed her hands on her hips. she wore her chained scarf again and her hair back in a pony tail. He realised, without the black heels from before, she was about an inch shorter than him. He sighed at his own assuption about the day before, and smiled at her she grabbed her jacket as he held the door open for her.

"But why do they call him a purser!" questioned London Tipton as everyone filed into the science room. She, being the daughter of the owner of the boat they nowlived on, wasn't exactly full of common knowledge.

"I don't know!" the teacher, Ms. Tuttweiler yelled back. "But I do know that it is not his job to hold your purse!" London smiled inocently and threw Ms. T. her purse.

"fine then you hold it" she said as the teacher struggeld under the weight of the bleach white bag.

"Oh, good greif!" the teacher questioned, "What is in this?" she asked in disbelief. London shrugged it off and kept smiling.

"My allouance." she said before Ms. T. dropped the purse back into London's arms.

"Moving on!" she yelled walking to the front of the class room. "This is the state of the art Marine Biology lab. Now if you'll all follow me, we'll all go up one deck to the planetarium." Everyone but the twins, Zack's room mate, and another boy, followed her out of the room. Zack and the other boy, Woody, stood staring in awe of a glass jar infront of them. While Cody and Alex stood with Zack's room mate, Bailey, admiring the animal in the glass case.

How the octopus ended up flying out the porthole, is beyond me. Also how Cody managed to get hims self pantsed as he hund out the window, wasn't as much of a funny story as you'd think. How Zack managed to figure out his room mate was also a girl , much funnier, and much less complecated. Appatantly, Bailey wanted to get out of her home town, Kettle-corn, so bad that she dressed like a boy so she could be admitted. There was something about the girl's possitions already being filled. And of course, everyone had to find out sooner or later, so when the notion that the ship was sinking scared everyone into jumping into the hot tub, her secret was revieled. Thankfully for her London had bribed her last room mate off of the ship and had a place for Bailey to stay, Though reluctently.

"Did you hear?" Zack asked Cody, walking into his brother's room. Cody looked up as Zack, not really suprised that he had stolen his room key earlier that day.

"Yeah, about London getting a lift off the boat?" Cody asked putting down his book next to Alex's retainer case.

"No man, Since Bailey isn't gonna be my room mate anymore, Woody's gonna move in with me!" he said excitedely as he jumped onto Alex's bed. "Have you talked to that guy? He's a riot!" The tell tale popping of the shower sounded in the bathroom and Zack looked over at the door. Cody was already used to the strange noise it made but cody stood up and started walking toward the door. "Dude, what the hecks in your bathroom?" he asked pointing behind him. His answer was the door opening.

"Hey Cody, turn around a sec," Alex said walking out in a towel. "I forgot to bring my clothes with me into the bath-" she cut herself off as Zack spun around right infront of her. he lifted his finger to say something but couldn't get a word out. She smiled like it didn't bother her and grabbed her clothes from the closet. Cody burried himself back into his book and Zack just stood there speechless as she walked back into the bathroom and closed the door.

"oh wow, dude." Zack said, not moving his eyes off the bathroom. "once again I say, I feel bad for you. Man if she wasn't gay, I'd probably be jealous." he walked out of the room and into his own, leaving Cody there by himself. He sighed and put his book down again.

"dude, you have nothing to be jealous about."


End file.
